


He Named Him Albus Severus?

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Snape thinks of Harry's choice in naming his youngest son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Named Him Albus Severus?




End file.
